iCell Phone
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Sam has lost her brand new cell phone. Mentions of Seddie fluffiness, but mostly just a funny little one-shot that popped into my demented mind. Hope it's worth a minute or two to read.


**Alright this is just a short, funny story involving the three friends. I thought this one up after hearing a joke about a girl and her cell phone. Set after iPear Store but in this timeline Sam and Freddie have gotten back together, so not necessarily canon to the series.**

Sam was frantic. She couldn't find her new cell phone. She, Carly and Freddie had finished iCarly rehearsal abut an hour ago. Of course, she had a very heated make out session with Freddie in the interim and was now preparing to leave the apartment.

Currently, she had just finished turning the Shay's living room completely upside-down and was headed back to the iCarly studio, which Freddie was in the process of systematically disassembling in search of the missing device.

"Any luck, Fredlumps?"

"Yeah, I found it five minutes ago, I'm still tearing the studio apart just for the heck of it."

"Ya know, everyone likes a little ass, but no one likes a smart ass." She cracked as she slapped the back of his head.

"I don't get it." He rubbed his aching skull. "We were right here all afternoon. The last time I saw your phone you and Carly were giggling about how hard the phones vibrated when they were on silent ring mode and you two kept calling each other."

Freddie had just gotten all three of them new phones. He was re-hired at the Pear store after Sam had a little 'discussion' with his boss that he didn't know about. A discussion that may have been considered illegal in some states and involved some very hypothetical situations the boss's family might find themselves in if Freddie didn't get his job back.

"Speaking of which, where is Carls anyway. She should be helping us hunt." Sam griped. "Aw man, I've gotta get going soon or I'll be late for work." She had a part-time job at the local mall, ironically in the security department.

"Last I saw her, she was skulking out of the room when we were making out." Freddie said. "Hey I wonder if the phone slipped _into_ one of the bean bag chairs somehow?"

Sam just shook her head. "I think we would have felt it if it had the way we were all over those things. Don't you think it's kinda odd that Carly always slips off somewhere when we start to get close. I hope it doesn't make her feel all weird or anything."

"Nah, I don't think so. She _was_ the one that got us back together in the first place. I think the fact that we're, uh, physically active might make her feel left out though. It's like we're at a level with each other that she won't have with either of us."

"Yeah, and she hasn't had a decent date since she broke up with Shawn or Scott or whatever the chiz his name was. Seriously, I think she just needs to learn to take care of her frustrations on her own and give up on guys for a while if you know what I mean."

"Are you suggesting what I thin you are."

"Well, she was the one who pointed out to her how intense her new phone would vibrate."

"Ugh, Sam, you're . . . Well it's not really disgusting. I guess it's just sort of inappropriate." He frowned. "I can't really see that as a selling point on the thing. Hey, that's it. The phone. It has a tracking chip." Freddie pulled out his phone and clicked around a few times to pull up the tracking app. "Here, I found it. It says it's right next to Carly's phone."

"Well, where's Carly's phone?" Sam snipped, annoyed at him. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"It shows it's about fifteen feet that way." He pointed toward the hallway. "Here, just take my phone."

"I don't want your nubby Galaxie Wars phone."

"Take it." He offered his girlfriend his phone. "In case you have an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone has a heart attack at the mall or you get mugged." Freddie suddenly remembered how unhealthy that would be for the mugger.

"Finally done licking each other's tonsils, I see." Carly came into the room, looking a bit sweaty and disheveled, like she had just been to the gym or something. Her hair was messy, she had obviously been lying down and her shirt tail was only half tucked in.

"What happened in here? It's not bad enough you guys take over the place for your own personal make out pad, did you two have to make the studio look like a herd of elephants was line dancing."

Sam simply stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Can it Shay. Did you see my phone?"

"The Pear-tracker says her phone is with yours." Freddie informed the brunette, noticing her ruffled appearance. "You feeling alright, Carls?"

Carly stuck a hand in each pocket and pulled out a phone from each one. Sam's purple and black phone in her left hand, her own pink, sparkly one in her right.

"Oh, uh, heh-, eh, here it is. I, um, wonder h-how it got in m-my p-pocket?" Carly stammered.

"Thank God." Sam grabbed her phone. "Man, it's all hot and kinda damp. What were you doing, aerobics or something?"

"I, um, well, it's, er, hot in my room. I, uh, guess Spencer t-turned up the heat, or, um whatever."

"Alrighty then." Sam kissed her man quickly. "I need to get to work. See you later Fredlove. Bye, Carls."

Sam looked at her screen to see it's ring tone was silenced. After she turned up the tone, she scrolled through the recent calls. "Um, Carls, why's it say my phone called yours 182 times?"

 **Anybody know why so many phone calls between Sam's phone and Carly's? Sorta tongue-in-cheek crudeness, but I hope everyone thought it was funny.**


End file.
